


Travis and Servalan at Goth (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by the Scorpi-eaus<br/>(tune: Yesterday) by Mistral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travis and Servalan at Goth (filk)

Servalan,  
Dear Supreme Commander Servalan,  
Though I'm missing bits I'm still a man  
Oh, won't you see that, Servalan?

When all lands  
Have been conquered by Andromedans  
We need not fear any rebel bands  
Oh, think about it, Servalan!

When Star One has been destroyed  
You and I could be  
Side by side together  
And rule the galaxy-y-y-y...

Servalan,  
I have always been your biggest fan;  
Won't you join me in one final plan,  
Supreme Commander Servalan?

Mmmmmmmmmmm....

 

 


End file.
